Phoebe Carter
History Origin Phoebe was born in Chicago,Illinois on December 14th 2000. Her mother Amanda was abbandoned after Phoebe's birth. Her father learnt about Jennifer's powers and was freaked out, but still loved them. After Phoebe was born and her powers kicked in at the age of 6 her father took off. She has a brother and sister with whom she now shares a psychic link. Her and her siblings powers work as a connection. If one of them were to die, their powers would pass on directly onto the other 2. The exact reasons why their abilities work in that way is currently unknown. From a young age, Phoebe was always interested in other people and cared for everyone. She was described by her siblings as the "heart of the family". Unlike her brother and sister who developed their powers quickly. Phoebe's abilities started off as only being able to see the future, then a few months later she was able to see the past, but was never happy with her powers, feeling that she was useless in comparison to Austin and Jennifer's powers. At one point during her childhood she expressed several times that she wished she could get to fly one day, expressing her desire to recieve an "active" power. 5 years after she got her powers, her siblings started to show signs of new latent abilities such as minor weather control. However, the same thing happened to her too. One night while she was sleeping, she had a nightmare she used to have all the time; while she was dreaming her power of levitation activated. She was awoken by her sister who screamed for her mother to see what was happening, that morning her mother explained her power to her, assuming that like all other abilities in their bloodline, this too was activated by a specific emotion. She spent the next months training to gain control of her new found power, learning that the trigger was fear, or the need to be safe. Receiving New Gifts W.I.P Powers and Abilities Astral Projection: Phoebe is able to separate her spirit from the body by entering a trance, gaining access to travel to the Astral Plane. * Astral Suggestion: Phoebe is able to plant thoughts, ideas, and suggestions into others' minds, making them think that it was their own thoughts through astral projection. * Astral Precognition: Phoebe is able to gain knowledge of/from the future by traveling to the future in her astral form. She appears to be corporeal and can interact with the people there, it's possible she is able to affect the world in general while there. * Astral Imprisonment: Phoebe can restrain, trap and/or seal Astral Beings (including astrally projecting being, ghosts, spirits, psychic entities, etc.) into a specific place, item or being (possibly allowing their energies to be tapped by others). She can prevent a ghost from manifesting, prevent an astral projector from entering her body, or force ghosts off her plane of existence. * Astral Scrying: Phoebe is able to learn and understand everything about a person, place or thing by remotely studying their astral being/spirit. * Astral Vision: Phoebe can see overlapping dimensions/planes of existence through astral projection. * Astral Door: Phoebe is able to create a portal using her spiritual, astral, and life-force energy. It's possible she is able to travelthrough other planes with this ability. Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. * Telematerialization: The ability to use telekinesis to teleport liquids. * Deviation: The ability to use a power to deflect magical energies and objects back in the direction they came from. Phoebe is able to push attacks or powers back telekinetically. * Agility: '''The ability to enhance one's physical agility, speed and balance. Phoebe achieves this ability through the use of Telekinesis and is able to perform enhanced acrobatics. * '''Advanced Telekinesis: '''The power to produce powerful waves of telekinetic energy and to use telekinesis with potentially explosive force. * '''Super Strength: '''The power to exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Phoebe demonstrated this a number of times in close-combat by combining her telekinetic power with her physical force. '''Premonition: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. * Intuition: The ability to sense when something is about to happen before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. * Astral Premonition: The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. * Sharing Visions: The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. * Psychic Echos: The ability to create a psychic link with other psychics. Levitation: The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. She can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. * Super Strength: The ability to exert a level of physical force above that of a normal person. Her ability to levitate allows her to build up enough momentum to deliver more powerful attacks by levitating and kicking her targets, who would fall back a considerable distance. Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. She's considered by many psychics to be the world's strongest empath, having acquired different and unique techniques no other empath can achieve as a result of her unique kind of empathy. * Addictive Contentment: Phoebe can cause others to develop immense, even addictive emotional attachments to herself or others. This can result in the victims having strange, withdrawal-like symptoms by breaking this emotional tie and can even cause death because the person will "need them" so much that they cannot bear to live without them. * Emotion Devouring: Phoebe can partially absorb emotions, while removing it from the source, into their her body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing herself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. * Empathic Augmentation: Phoebe can augment any/all emotions/feelings/moods of others, increasing the existing emotions (no matter how small), and affecting their control over their actions and abilities by overwhelming their confidence, or restraint. * Emotion Restriction: Phoebe can lock the emotions of others, forcing them to feel only one kind of emotion at any/all times. * Clairaudience: Phoebe has the ability to feel, but also "hear" the heightened thoughts associated with that specific emotions. She can only get visionary "echoes" related to certain emotions. She can't read full memories. * Clairvoyance: Phoebe can forge an emotional connection with another person. If that connection stays opens, she is able to sense when that person is in danger and is also able to locate them by their "emotional scent". She could also use this ability to sense/feel/detect spiritual/demonic beings, as well as feel the danger within a place. ** Sensing: '''The ability to track / sense other beings by following the psychic imprint of their emotions. Phoebe has demonstrated to be very proficient in this technique, being able to track beings to different dimensions, worlds and even people shielded by magic. * '''Empathic Healing: Phoebe is able to heal emotional wounds, but can't heal physical wounds. * Empathic Probability: Phoebe is able to tap into the emotions of others and manipulate their emotions or abilities to cause certain effects to her favor. * Lie Detection: Phoebe is able to sense when someone is lying, as lying can cause an irregularity in one's emotions. * Techno-Empathy: Phoebe is able to sense the emotions of machines and other technology. She can intuitively understand machines truest inner workings and functions. * Emotional Overflow: Phoebe can overwhelm others with unwanted sentiments and feelings that have been harboring in their conscious. She also has the capability to force others to experience all their deepest sentiments at once, leaving them susceptible to mental pain, render them unconscious, or cause them to perish and meet their death. This power also allows Nina to manipulate others powers through their emotions and reflect their power onto themselves. ** Psychic Reflection: The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being. ** Power Channeling: The ability to draw upon the powers of other beings, thus allowing the channeller to harness or exploit the activated powers of those they are channeling. Through the use of this ability Phoebe can access Deviation, which she often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies. ** Power Replication: The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other supernatural beings within close proximity. Phoebe is the only known empath to be able to achieve this, as a result of her unique kind of empathy and years of perfecting her skills. * Emotion Attacks: Phoebe can release emotional energy in forms of various shapes or intensities to attack others. ** Emotion Ball: Phoebe can project balls of emotional energy to do levels of damage in size and range. These balls orbit around Phoebe and travel's through others. ** Emotion Beam: Phoebe can project concentrated beams of emotional energy.